


I'm your mom now...and your dad!

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: And my friends who keep pushing my buttons to write these, F/F, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just a failed attempt at being funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Dorothy and Ruby are talking in the car, when Ruby starts complaining about her parents. Dorothy tries to cheer her up but ends up saying the wrong thing.





	I'm your mom now...and your dad!

"I just hate them so fucking much! You know? I sometimes wonder if they secretly enjoy going at each other's throats," Ruby sighed. 

She was in Dorothy's car at the moment. They had met when Dorothy was 19 and Ruby 17. 3 years went by and their friendship was strong as ever. Occasionally Ruby would annoy Dorothy into oblivion but that was what best friends do. 

"I've told you multiple times you should come live with me. It's not healthy for you to be living in that environment." 

"And I already told you I don't want to be a burden!"

"You're not. It would be nice to come home to something other than a empty house."

The thought made Ruby's heart fill with joy. It felt nice to know she had someone she could always count for support. 

"At least lemme work things out with my mom and dad. Or try, to say the minimal."

"You know what? From now on I'm your mom...and your dad!"

"My mom and my dad?," wondered Ruby with a laugh.

"Hell yeah! I'll be your...Dom! Wait..."

Ruby had to hold onto her stomach to keep herself in place. That had to be the funniest thing she had heard all day. To make things worse, her brain started forming images of Dorothy in "Dom" mode.

"Ruby, I swear to God! I will turn this car back around if you don't stop laughing!"

"OK, I'll stop. I'll stop!," replied Ruby laughing even harder before whispering, "daddy."

Next thing she knows, the car is being pulled over to the side of the road and Ruby's face is pressed against the window.

"Jesus Dory! Did you had to do that?"

"First of all never, and I mean NEVER call me daddy again! I swear to God Ruby, I will trow you out this vehicle this instant. Second of all, I was being serious. I worry about you and I want you to be happy. If being in that house makes you miserable I want to out of there as quickly as possible."

"I appreciate your concern....but you have to admit...that was pretty hilarious," wondered Ruby trying to keep her laughter at bay.

"We will never speak of this again!," ordered Dorothy driving the car back to the road.

"Okay Daddy."

This time, Dorothy ended up laughing alongside Ruby.


End file.
